Past Memories
by Papan Oujia
Summary: Arthur pikir, ingatan ini perlahan bisa membunuhnya. [didedikasikan untuk #TAKABURC - finishing waves] [kolaborasi dari katsuriya dan Jie-Fe]


**Past Memories**

 **A Hetalia Fanfiction**

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himayura**

 **T, Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort, Spain/England/France/Seychelles**

 **Note: OOC, AU, Shonen-ai, human name, psikologycal!AU**

 **(** _ **Arthur pikir, ingatan ini perlahan bisa membunuhnya.**_ **)**

.

.

.

 **Didedikasikan kepada #TAKABURC dan segenap pengikutnya**

 **Teruntuk kolaborator** **saya:** _ **katsuriya**_ **yang menulis bagian awal fanfiksi ini**

.

.

.

"Duduk saja disitu sampai aku selesai."

Suara Antonio seperti terbawa angin saat laki-laki berdarah mediterania itu berbalik menuju kompor, di mana panci berisi masakan yang telah ia racik dengan tangan terampilnya mengepulkan asap ke udara. Aroma masakan yang hampir matang menggoda nafsu makan. Arthur baru hendak beranjak lagi dari kursinya untuk mengikuti jejak sang tamu—seharusnya tamu—namun delikan yang ia dapat dari balik pundak membuatnya urung.

Kembali ia letakkan bokongnya di kursi spesial yang ditarikkan Antonio dari bawah meja makan hanya untuknya. Menunggu hidangan rumahan rasa restoran berbintang yang dimasak khusus hanya untuknya—bahkan dihidangkan langsung oleh kokinya, lagi, hanya untuknya.

.

Semenjak Antonio tinggal—atau lebih tepatnya menumpang—di rumah kecil nan sepi miliknya, Arthur seperti mendapat _butler_ dadakan yang, _for little of his surprise_ , hampir bisa segalanya. Memasak, mencuci, mengurus taman, bahkan memijat. Benar-benar sudah seperti istri idaman. Apalagi penampilannya yang—Arthur akui—sangat menawan dengan senyum secerah langit tak berawan. Dan yang paling penting—

—dia setia.

.

.

0

Arthur menatap miris cermin. Bukan hanya di depan matanya yang terdapat cermin, tapi juga kanan, kiri, atas, bahkan lantai yang dipijak Arthur pula cermin. Merefleksikan pantulan sosok seorang Arthur Kirkland dari segala sisi. Memberi Arthur pemahaman tersendiri tentang dirinya.

Dia menatap semua cermin itu dengan tatapan sendu. Arthur tak pernah mengerti mengapa semua ini bisa terjadi begitu saja. Dia melihat dirinya dari semua sisi. Dari segala macam asumsi. Tapi tidak dari dalam diri.

Arthur tak tahu apakah semua bayangan itu benar dirinya. Dia yakin itu orang lain. Bukan hanya sosok berambut pirang. Tapi juga sosok berambut coklat. Arthur bukan berdiri sendiri. Melainkan direngkuh dengan nyaman oleh sosok di kaca.

Itu bukan Arthur. Bukan juga orang lain. Lalu saat sosok di kaca sekaligus sosok yang merengkuhnya mengabur, Arthur tak terima.

 _Arthur sudah lelah menatap samar—_

— _dia ingin nyata, dia ingin riil._

 _Tapi nyatanya itu hanya tohokan keras—_

— _Arthur tak ingin menerima realitas._

.

1

Bibir Arthur melengkung ke bawah, tersenyum lebar selebar-lebarnya selagi yang bersangkutan sedang membelakanginya.

 _Nice ass_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

"Haloooo? _Earth to Arthur_?"

Yang pertama dilihatnya saat manik hijau itu beralih pada sumber suara adalah janggut. Disusul rambut pirang panjang serta mata biru di bawah bulu mata lentik dan alis yang bertaut. Membentuk wajah seorang Francis Bennefoy dalam semua mode kecuali _zoom out_.

Terlalu dekat.

"Enyah."

Arthur menyeruput tehnya yang ternyata telah dingin. Entah sejak kapan ia mengabaikan minuman favoritnya dan lebih memilih memandangi udara kosong.

"Kau terlalu banyak melamun." Francis kini duduk di kursi seberang. "Lihat dirimu. Kau perlu, tidak, harus istirahat."

Arthur meletakkan cangkir kosongnya di meja, membereskan barang-barangnya, mengabaikan pandangan khawatir rekan kerjanya.

"Kalau terus begini kau terlihat makin menyedihkan. Seandainya Antonio masih—"

"Jangan bawa-bawa dia!"

Seluruh isi kafe kini diam, kaget dengan bentakkan tiba-tiba dari meja di sudut.

"Jangan..." bisik Arthur miris, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

 _Tapi Arthur tahu satu hal—_

— _Francis benar._

.

2

Sebenarnya jika Arthur ingat sesi ramalan cuaca di radio tadi pagi, dia tak akan tertahan selama beberapa waktu di halte hanya untuk sebuah mobil panjang bernama bus datang. Duduk terdiam di kursi halte yang keras dan dingin cukup membuat bokong Arthur keram. Apalagi ini sudah malam, dan pekerjaan Arthur belum sepenuhnya usai.

"Hatsyim!"

Tambahkan fakta dia terindikasi mengidap flu setelah berdingin ria selama tigapuluh sekian menit.

"Brrr..."

Seharusnya Arthur mengindahkan ajakan senior Gilbert sepulang kerja. Tapi keharusan untuk membeli _darjeeling_ dan kebutuhan lain membuat perhatian Arthur teralihkan.

"Demi Tuhan, London-ku tersayang kalau sudah hujan di musim dingin memang mengerikan..." jerit Arthur pelan sambil memeluk dirinya yang dibungkus oleh jas salju yang mulai basah. Mungkin seandainya Antonio ada di sini, dia tak akan sebegitu kedinginan. Siapa sangka, kekuatan senyum matahari Antonio lebih kuat dibanding hujan musim dingin.

"Huh, menghayal terus,"

 _Karena Arthur di sana benar—_

— _dia hanya menghayal._

.

3

Saat Arthur membuka matanya di kali ini, yang dia rasakan dan ia lihat hanyalah kehampaan dan ruang kosong. Tak ada apapun di manapun dia melihat.

Hanyalah hitam kelam. Dia tak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini di dunia. Tempat di mana jika dia bersuara gema menjawabnya. Tempat di mana jika dia berlari tak ada ujung pangkalnya. Tempat di mana bahkan otaknya tak dapat mencerna maksud dari semua yang tertampak padanya.

"Di mana ini? Siapa di sana?" entahlah Arthur yang pura-pura bodoh dengan bertanya pada udara kosong di hadapannya atau seseorang di sana yang bodoh tak menjawabnya. Arthur tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Dia hanya ingin pergi dari sini. Enyah secepat kilat dari tempat antah berantah ini.

Tapi waktu tampaknya berkhianat pada Arthur.

Dia terus menunggu dan menunggu. Karena hatinya berkata _ia akan pergi dari sini dengan Antonio secepatnya_. Dia optimis memikirkan itu. Meski pada dasarnya dia tak tahu di mana gerangan Antonio yang dia _cari_.

 _Selamatkan aku_ , _kumohon_. Hanya satu permintaan Arthur pada Antonio. Sayang tak pernah—dan sepertinya tak akan pernah—terkabul.

Arthur terus memohon, pada seseorang di sana. _Tolong selamatkan dia!_ , suara Arthur serak meneriakkan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Hatinya berpikir gema yang menjawabnya bukanlah suaranya, tapi orang lain.

 _Sedikit demi sedikit dan saat Arthur sadar—_

— _dia mulai gila._

.

4

Antonio seharusnya ada di samping Arthur sekarang. Menyanyikan _nina bobo_ ataupun memeluknya erat dari belakang sambil membisikkan gombalan-gombalannya. Kebetulan Arthur hanya sedang tak niat tidur. Bahkan sekadar menutup matanya sebentar saja dia tak sanggup.

Dia merindukan kehangatan dari pelukan Antonio dalam tidurnya. Bagi Arthur, Antonio bukan sekadar _butler_ dadakannya. Tapi juga seseorang yang dicintainya. Seseorang yang dikasihinya dengan penuh cinta. Satu-satunya lelaki—setidaknya sampai saat ini—yang dapat mendengar kata-kata lembut Arthur tanpa perlu memaksa.

Seharusnya Antonio ada di sini. Menemani malamnya dengan kehangatan yang—menurutnya—abadi. Di sana ada netra hijau yang masih terbuka untuk _semua_ hal dalam gelapnya kamar. Meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya yang menjadi saksi, menjerit dan mengaku dalam hati, kalau wajah frustasi Arthur yang kesepian lebih menyeramkan dari pada film _The Conjuring_ yang pernah disetelkan Alfred beberapa tahun lalu saat Antonio masih ada.

Arthur menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia ingin tidur, tapi matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk beristirahat. Dan hati kecilnya menolak untuk terlelap tanpa kehangatan yang nyata. Tanpa kehadiran Antonio dia tak akan tidur dengan tenang.

Seharusnya Antonio di sampingnya dan memberinya sekelebat kasih sayang. Bukan sekadar menemaninya dan menjadi tamu rangkap _butler_ dadakan yang tanggal di rumahnya. Bukan hanya 'numpang lewat' dan pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Arthur ingin sebuah indikasi perasaan cinta yang nyata. Dia ingin sesuatu yang benar riil. Meski tak nampak, dia ingin sesuatu yang 'ada'.

Arthur merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggul Arthur dari belakang dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Arthur tersenyum lega. Dia yakin itu Antonio-nya. Lalu dia mulai tertidur.

 _Seandainya Arthur tahu—_

— _tak ada siapapun di belakangnya._

.

5

Arthur mengetik dengan tenang apa yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya sekarang. Sebuah laptop, sebuah dokumen tebal, dan sebuah pekerjaan yang harus dipertahankannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sesungguhnya Arthur sudah lelah dengan rutinitasnya. Dia begitu lelah sehingga setelah selesai kerjanya ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah. Cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Antonio-nya. Cepat-cepat melampiaskan rindu dalam hati kecilnya.

Arthur ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini semua.

Bukan cuma kerja. Tapi semua hal.

 _Begitu Arthur menancap pisau—_

— _dia sadar, semua tak lagi berguna._

.

.

Francis begitu menghawatirkan sosok di dalam ruang isolasi sana. Sosok yang begitu senang menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan senjata dan mental baja. Francis tahu Arthur sudah tak dapat mengendalikan pikirannya sendiri.

Abaikan mental baja dan mulut kasarnya, Arthur Kirkland sangatlah rapuh. Francis tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi sekarang. Mulutnya sudah terkatup rapat saat melihat rekaman CCTV di ruangan Arthur. Dokter yang mengurusnya sedikit uring. Dia bukan dokter biasa, dia ahli jiwa yang dibayar Francis untuk membantunya menyembuhkan Arthur. Francis bukan seorang psikolog atau apa, memang. Tapi apa salahnya membantu seorang teman?

"Apa sih yang terjadi padanya sebenarnya?" gerutu Francis sembari meremas bantal kecil di tangannya. Dia tahu Arthur sudah tak benar-benar waras dengan selalu berkhayal Antonio masih ada. Namun kenyataan tak bisa mengubah isi kepala Arthur—

—dia terus menganggap Antonio _ada_ dan selalu di sampingnya.

Memori Arthur terus saja memutar hal yang sama. Bahkan meski waktu lama berlalu, ingatan yang ada dalam dirinya tak pernah lepas begitu saja. Arthur seperti kaset rusak yang memutarkan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Memori tentang Antonio dan masa saat mereka bersama yang sungguh tak begitu lama.

Singkatnya Arthur ingin lari dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Bahwa Antonionya sudah tiada. Kecelakaan merenggut nyawanya. Dan Arthur tak terima.

Francis sudah lelah. Ahli jiwa bernama Honda Kiku di sebelahnya apalagi.

"Kau lihat, Antonio? Kulit semakin pucat, pipi bertambah cekung, garis hitam dan debu menempel di permata hijaunya. Dia tidak menjaga segala hal yang kau cintai. Kenapa tidak kau tolong dia?" Oh bagus, sekarang Francislah yang meracau pada 'Antonio'. "Kenapa tidak kau tolong kami?" Permintaan yang sulit, bukan berarti tak mungkin.

Kemudian mata itu kembali menatap layar datar komputer yang menampilkan sosok Arthur dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Astaga, dari mana dia mendapatkan pisau itu!?" jeritan kecil disusul suara erangan memekakkan dari ruang isolasi VIP. Francis depresi.

 _Seandainya Francis mengerti,_

 _Antonio telah melakukan lebih dari apa yang Francis harap,_

 _Tapi bukan itu yang Arthur mau,_

 _Nyatanya 'ada' saja tak cukup baginya._

.

.

6

Dalam mimpinya, Arthur bertemu dengan sosok bersayap salju dan berambut coklat. Wajahnya samar, tapi Arthur tahu ada manik hijau yang menatap dari sana. Sosok itu Arthur definisikan sebagai malaikat penyelamat yang mewujud dalam sosok yang mirip Antonio.

Malaikat memberinya pelajaran dalam kehampaan. Tentang menerima kenyataan. Tentang pembelajaran dari realitas. Tentang cinta. Tentang mengilangkan kenangan. Tentang sembuh dari _penyakit_.

Arthur tak tahu apakah itu sihir. Yang jelas, malaikat telah meyakinkannya untuk keluar dari mimpi. Untuk berani menghadapi realitas. Untuk berani melihat nasib dan masa depan. Dalam kehampaan juga, tekadnya telah bulat.

 _Arthur pikir, ingatan ini perlahan bisa membunuhnya—_

— _tapi pikiran Arthur salah._

.

7

Arthur membuang muka saat asap mengepul ke arahnya. Tumpukan buku super duper tebal telah dibakarnya sampai menjadi abu di halaman belakang. Hanya debu dan arang yang menjadi saksi kalau buku usang itu pernah ada.

Arthur membakar semuanya dalam sekali sulut api beberapa menit sebelumnya. Dia ingin melupakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan buku itu. Membuangnya dalam sunyi malam hari. Dia ingin melupakan semua kenangan yang ditulisnya. Membuang semua perasaan berharga itu ke dalam neraka.

Arthur sudah lelah. Dia terlampau lelah memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Ingatan itu harus ia hapus. Luput sosok yang mengisi hidupnya dengan kasih sayang yang ironisnya membuat Arthur rapuh. Arhur ingin lupa. Arthur ingin memulai semuanya dari nol. Menuliskan kisahnya sendiri.

 _Arthur sudah bertekad—_

— _dan Tuhan berbaikhati._

.

8

Arthur melepaskan kekang rantai di lehernya dengan paksa. Dia jelas ingin kembali merasakan udara segar di luar jeruji yang mengelilinginya. Membatasi ruang gerak Arthur. Nafas yang sebelumnya sesak dan menghirup aroma aus besi berkarat berubah drastis merasakan paru-parunya menghirup aroma padang rumput.

Arthur ingin bebas. Dia ingin lepas dan terbang. Dia ingin mengatakan pada dunia kalau dia sudah terlepas dari kekang. Dia ingin 'sembuh' dan segera menuliskan semua kenangan dari awal. Dia ingin melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam sekaligus gemerlap. Dia ingin membawa dirinya pada awal yang _kosong_.

Arthur sangat ingin berucap terimakasih pada malaikat dan Tuhan. Dia berharap dimuluskan jalannya dalam mencapai kekosongan.

 _Arthur menghidu baunya—_

— _bau kebebasan dan dunia barunya._

.

9

Arthur membangun sebuah rumah kecil di dekat pantai. Kali ini dia akan mengawalinya dari kekosongan yang santai dan mulai mengisi kekosongan dengan benih-benih kehidupan. Diawali dari rerumputan, semut-semut kecil, ikan di lautan yang luas, serangga, burung, mamalia, hingga akhirnya dia datangkan pula—tanpa sadar—seorang manusia lainnya.

Orang itu seorang wanita berkulit coklat. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat Arthur tersenyum lebar lagi dan mengeluarkan gombalan manis tanpa dipaksa. Permpuan itu—Mikael Laroche—luar biasa.

Arthur menatap masa depannya, dan berkata sekali lagi pada dunia, pada semua orang,

"Terima kasih,"

 _Arthur menata semua dari awal—_

— _dan dia berjanji akan menjaganya._

.

.

Francis menatap gemas lelaki berambut pirang pasir yang bersebrang meja dengannya. Ingin sekali Francis mencubit pipi Arthur dan memberinya usapan di rambut. Tapi dia urung saat ingat sesurat undangan bersampul biru di atas meja kerjanya.

"Bagus, kau nikahi keponakanku," kata Francis sambil tersenyum miring tapi juga senang mendengar kabar terbaru dari Arthur.

"Aku hanya ke sini untuk menyampaikan undangan ini, heh, om-om pedofil," Arthur kemudian berdiri dan menunduk sebelum berpaling dan pergi lewat pintu kayu di depan Francis. Tampaknya kebiasaan Arthur untuk mengejek Francis belum juga hilang. Francis tentu saja tak terima, tapi dia urung berkata lebih dari itu.

"Semoga bahagia," bisik Francis pada udara kosong. Tanpa dia sadar, Arthur kembali membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Aku sudah _cukup_ bahagia, _git_!" lalu ditutup lagi dengan keras.

"Kau lihat Antonio? Dia menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri,"

 _Francis tak menampik realitas—_

— _Arthur sudah 'sembuh' dengan sendirinya._

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 _Cast:_

 _Arthur Kirkland - England/Britain_

 _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain_

 _Francis Bonnefoy - France_

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia_

 _Alfred F. Jones - America_

 _Honda Kiku - Japan_

 _Mikael Laroche - Seychelles_

.

.

A/N: Oh, hai. Saya Jie-Fe. Penulis baru di ffn. Ini kali pertama saya menulis kolaborasi dan mempublikasikan hasilnya di akun sendiri. Saya bukan _newbie_ , bukan juga profesional.

Dan untuk kolabolator saya, _katsuriya_ , maafkan saya jika fiksi ini mengecewakan. Maaf saya mengubah beberapa hal di dokumen awal yang saya terima dari salah satu admin #TAKABURC, Rindang.

Sejujurnya saya tak tahu mau ditaruh di mana _genre_ fiksi ini. Romansa kah? Supranatural kah? Drama kah? Saya masih bingung menempatkan _genre_ sampingannya. Karena itu saya tambahkan drama.

Saya tidak tahu-menahu apakah fiksi yang saya publikasikan ini melanggar ketentuan atau tidak. Jika melanggar ketentuan, saya rela didiskualifikasi. Karena saya tahu peraturan #TAKABURC itu sangat ketat untuk pesertanya.

Jika saja ada yang tidak tahu 'fiksi ini isinya apa' silakan beritahu saya. Karena saya tengah malas menuliskan _author note_ panjang-panjang. Saya masih memohon kritik dan saran agar fiksi-fiksi saya selanjutnya bisa lebih baik.

Saya mohon undur diri terlebih dahulu.

 _Salam,_

.

 _Minggu, 10 Juli 2016_

 _ **Jie-Fe**_ _dan_ _ **katsuriya**_ _di sini_


End file.
